time for Shina
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Shinaciku yang sejak kecil harus belajar mandiri karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanya/oneshoot/DLDR!/Mind to reviews?


Bocah pirang itu berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian melihat kearah kulkas dan menemukan dua memo yang terpasang untuknya.

 _Shina sayang ibu sudah menyiapkan bento untuk bekalmu,_

 _jangan telat makan yah dan jangan terlalu sering_

 _makan ramen instan trus oke?_

 ** _Love Ibu.._**

Kemudian emerald jernihnya melihat kembali satu memo yang tepat berada disebelah memo yang dibuat oleh ibunya

 _Shina-kun jagoan ayah semangat belajarnya yah nak_

 _Maaf ayah sibuk dan melewatkan sarapan bersamamu_

 ** _Love ayah..._**

Bocah pirang itu hanya menatap datar kedua memo yang terpasang untuknya. Kemudian membuka kulkas dan sarapan dimeja makan seorang diri. Sepi, hening itulah yang Shinaciku rasakan. Shina memakan sarapan yang telah dimasak oleh ibunya Sakura, kini Shinaciku berusia lima tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha ninja academy. Shinaciku menatap kearah jendela yang terbuka melihat seorang anak kecil yang berada ditengah bergandengan bersama orang tuanya.

 **Braak**

Emeraldnya sedikit mengerjap, dan Shina kemudian menggeser jendelanya. Shinaciku meneguk segelas susu hangat, meraih tas kemudian bersiap ke beranda rumah memakai sepatu untuk kemudian berangkat menuju sekolahanya.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini, ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ayah mengurusi kepentingan desa karena jabatanya sebagai Hokage, sementara Ibunya sibuk menangani pasien dan urusan RS Konoha semenjak menjabat sebagai wakil kepala RS. Shinaciku berjalan dengan raut wajah yang datar, emeraldnya menatap ayunan. Dulu sebelum Shina memasuki sekolahan dia ingat saat bermain bersama ibunya, Shina duduk diayunan lalu ibunya mendorong ayunan itu. Shina bahagia tentu saja, belum lagi saat pulang ayahnya selalu menemani Shina, atau membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Kini usianya lima tahun, dan sedini itu Shina harus belajar mandiri.

Shinaciku memasuki kelasnya, sensei belum masuk Shina memehatikan beberapa temanya yang sedang berkumpul. Kemudian Shina membuka buku catatanya dan belajar.

.

.

"kau tau Shina? Kau anak yang beruntung, ayahmu seorang hokage dan ibumu salah satu ninja medis yang hebat di Konoha"

Beruntung? Benarkah begitu? Shina hanya tersenyum kecut menempali pertanyaan dari temanya Inojin. Pandangan Shina menunduk, ayunan yang dia duduki berhenti mengayun serta deritan yang semakin senyap

"oh ya papahku mengajariku melukis lho.. ini lukisanya"

Dengan perasaan senang sekaligus bangga Inojin memperlihatkan lukisanya kepada Shinaciku

"kau beruntung jin.."

Emerald Shinaciku menangkap bayangan gadis manis sebayanya, onyx-nya yang menawan dan rambut hitamnya yang sempurna. Tanpa sadar pipi chuby Shinaciku merona

"lihat siapa?"

Inojin yang memperhatikan Shinacikupun melihat kearah objek yang Shina lihat

"itukan Keiko.."

"Keiko..?"

"ya anaknya bibi Hinata dan paman Sasuke"

Bibi Hinata dan paman Sasuke? Wah itukan sahabat ayah dan ibu Shina, fikir bocah pirang itu senang.

"Keiko manis ya? Benarkan Shina"

Untuk hal yang satu ini Shina setuju, Keiko tersenyum manis bersama ibunya. Dan dia mewarisi senyum manis Hinata

.

.

Shinaciku pulang, dan keadaan rumah seperti biasa sepi. Shinaciku menuju dapur perutnya merasa lapar, ada sekotak sereal dan susu segar didalam teko Shina mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil beberapa sendok serealnya sebelum disiram susu segar. Shinaciku memakan serealnya dimeja makan dan lagi, lagi dia sendiri.. emeraldnya menatap foto keluarga dimana ibunya yang sedang hamil dipeluk mesra ayahnya. Dan dapat Shinaciku tebak sendiri siapa yang saat itu sedang dikandung ibunya, tentu saja dirinya. Kehadiran seorang anak yang dinanti setiap orang tua.

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekarang Shina berada sendirian dirumah?

Shinaciku mematikan lampu dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Bocah pirang itu mengantuk

.

.

Kaki jenjang milik seorang wanita bersurai merah muda itu memasuki rumah, diikuti suaminya dari belakang. Membuka pintu dan melepaskan jaket dan menggantungya digantungan baju.

"urusan diplomasi dengan negara lain sudah selesai anata?"

"tinggal masalah tanda tangan saja.. oh ya Shinaciku kita?"

Sakura menelusuri rumah dan menyalakan lampu melihat area dapur.

"sepertinya dia sudah makan"

"syukurlah.."

Naruto dan Sakura menuju lantai atas kekamar anaknya, terlihat dari remang cahaya lampu tidur Shinaciku sedang tertidur pulas bagai malaikat kecil dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sakura mendekat dan duduk diranjang Shinaciku, jemari lentiknya membelai lembut rambut pirang anaknya, sementara Naruto menaikan selimut Shinaciku agar bocah itu tidak kedinginan.

"dia sudah tidur tsuma"

Sakura melihat jam dimeja Shinaciku

"tentu anata sekarang sudah jam 10 malam"

"kalau boleh jujur aku merasa bersalah padanya, sebagai ayah aku tak bisa membagi waktu untuk bermain bersama anak kita"

Pandanga Sakura meredup, justru yang merasa paling bersalah adalaha dirinya. Sakura selalu disibukan oleh tugasnya sebagai seorang ninja medis di Konoha. Dirinya merasa kurang memperhatikan Shinaciku meskipun sering meninggalkan pesan untuk anaknya.

"mimpi yang indah sayang"

Sakura mengecup pipi kanan dan Naruto mengecup pipi kiri puteranya. Pelan-pelan mereka keluar dari kamar anak mereka agar tidak membangunkan Shinaciku yang sedang tertidur pulas

"a-ayah.. ibu"

Sontak sajah Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan mengehentikan langkah mereka dan melihat Shinaciku.

"dia mengigau.."

.

.

.

Shinaciku duduk diayunan tempat favoritnya, derit besi terdengar kala Shina mencoba mendorong ayunan dengan kakinya. Namun arah pandang matanya kosong, Shinaciku memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berharga pada diri anak kecil itu, kasih sayang hangat dari orang tuanya yang seakan semakin lama berkurang.

"kau sendirian?"

Shinacikupun mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap seseorang yang berbicara padanya

"Keiko..?"

Keiko yang berdiri didepan Shinacikupun ikut duduk disebelah ayunan yang kosong

"menunggu siapa?"

"ah, tidak aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa.. kalau Keiko?"

"menunggu mamah"

Jawabnya riang, melihat senyum manis Keiko bisa membuat Shina tersenyum tipis, walau sebenarnya hatinya teriris. Kapan terakhir kali ibunya menjemput Shina kesekolah?

"Keiko-chan.."

Suara lembut keibu-ibuan memanggil anaknya yang sedang duduk bersama Shinaciku

"ayo pulang"

Hinata menggandeng puterinya, lalu amethyst-nya menatap Shinaciku yang terdiam lalu tersenyum dan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Shinaciku yang sedang duduk diayunan.

"Shinaciku mau ikut dengan Keiko?"

Ucapnya ramah

"ayo Shina kerumahku saja, mamah hari ini membuatkan ramen spesial lho.."

Mendengar nama makanan favoritnya membuat wajah Shinaciku menjadi cerah

"Shina mau bibi!"

Mereka bertiga pulang beriringan, Hinata menggandeng puterinya dan juga putera sahabatnya. Dengan menggunakan taxi merekapun sampai dirumah kediamana Uchiha.

Hinata menuju dapur dan menyiapkan ramen, Shinaciku dan Keiko duduk dimeja makan. Diam-diam emerald Shinaciku memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang sedang memasak, fikiran Shinaciku melayang kepada ingatanya saat ibunya membuatkan susu untuknya. Shinaciku menatap lekat punggung Hinata, punggung seorang ibu yang dirindukanya.

"nah ini untuk Shina dan Keiko"

Hinata meletakan mangkuk yang mengepul asap dimeja

"ayo dimakan"

Senyum Hinata mengembang saat melihat Shinaciku menyantap lahap ramen yang dibuatnya.

"bibi Hinata ramenya enak"

"mamahku memang pintar memasak"

Timpal bocah berambut hitam itu, kemudian emerald Shina meredup.

"Shina kenapa sayang?"

Hinata tampak khawatir melihat raut wajah Shinaciku yang tampak sedih

"ibu...ayah.."

"Shina rindu dengan ibu ya?"

Shinaciku mengangguk

"yasudah Shina jangan sedih ya? Ada bibi dan Keiko. Shina bermain saja disini nanti biar bibi yang beri tau sama ibu Sakura kalau Shina bermain disini.. oke?"

Shinaciku kembali mengangguk

"ayo Shina kita bermain"

Keiko mengajak Shina kelantai atas kamarnya.

.

.

Keiko sedang tertidur dikamarnya, sedangkan Shinaciku sedang membaca buku

"Shina tidak tidur?"

Hinata memasuki kamar anaknya dan mendapati Shina yang sedang duduk. Shinaciku hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata

"ada apa sayang?"

Shinaciku menunduk

"apa ayah dan ibu tidak merindukan Shina..?"

"?"

"apa ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangi Shina..?"

"?"

"apa ayah dan ibu tidak menginginkah Shina..?"

Emerald Shinaciku berkaca-kaca

"ssstttt.. kenapa Shina berbicara seperti itu?"

"ayah ibu selalu sibuk, mereka jarang ada waktu untuk Shina. Shina.. Shina selalu sendirian hiks.. Shina.. Shina rindu ayah dan ibu..hiks"

Hinata menyandarkan kepala Shinaciku dan mendekapnnya seolah mendekap puteranya sendiri

"ayah dan ibu bukan tidak memperhatikan Shina. Mereka sibuk sayang"

"tapi kenapa mereka selalau meninggalkan Shina sendirian dirumah"

Hinata menatap lamat Shinaciku mencoba memberi perhatian

"sayang.. ibumu bekerja keras dirumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang, ayahmu mengurus semua penduduk desa dan mengupayakana kerja sama dengan negara lain. Mereka sibuk, bukan berarti melupakan Shina.. coba bibi tanya apa Ibu Sakura memperhatikan Shina? Menyiapkan sarapan untukmu misalnya"

"ya ibu selalu memberi pesan untuk Shina agar selalu sarapan"

"lalu ayah?"

"ayah menyemangati Shina dari pesan"

"nah itu berarti mereka masih memperhatikan Shina"

"ta-pi"

"mereka masih memperhatikanmu sayang, meskipun tidak langsung memberi perhatian itu. Bibi kenal baik dengan kedua orang tuamu, mereka sangat menyayangi Shinaciku"

Emerald Shinaciku mengerjap, mencoba mengerti nasihat dari Hinata

"Shina tau? papah Keiko-pun sama sibuknya. Tapi Shina masih beruntung karena setidaknya orang tua Shina selalu pulang ke rumah meskipun larut malam. Nah kalau papah Keiko-kan hanya sebulan sekali karena sibuk. Bila papah Keiko datang Keiko langsung berlari dan memeluknya, Keiko mengerti bahwa papanya sibuk bekerja juga untuknya jadi Keiko tidak pernah marah kalau papah jarang pulang"

"paman Sasuke?"

"ya sayang.. jadi Shinapun harus mengerti keadaan orang tua Shina, mereka menyayangi Shina dan selalu memperhatikanmu meskipun sibuk"

"tapi.. Keiko punya bibi. Keiko ada bibi, sedangkan Shina punya siapa?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Shinaciku

"Shina mulai sekarang Shina punya bibi dan juga Keiko, kalau Shina merasa kesepian dan takut sendirian dirumah. Shina pulang saja ke rumah Keiko oke?"

Shinaciku mengagguk, senyum polos itu terbit dari wajah imutnya. Shinacikupun mengerti, ayah dan ibunya sibuk. Tapi apakah mereka terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan anak semata wayang mereka?

Hinata mendekap Shinaciku, lambat laun tangisan Shina mereda. Dan emeraldnya mulai terpejam. Shinaciku merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Hinata, meskipun tidak sama persis dengan pelukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Sakura pulang dengan keadaan cemas. Dilihatnya kamar Shinaciku kosong, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Namun ponselnya berdering satu pesan masuk untuknya

 _Shinaciku tidur dirumahku Sakura.._

Begitulah isinya, sementara Naruto baru saja pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"tsuma anak kita sudah tidur?"

"dia ada dirumah Hinata anata.."

"yasudah kita jemput anak kita"

Sakura dan Naruto menuju rumah Uchiha. Naruto mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendapati Hinata yang membukakan pintu

"Naruto.. Sakura silakan masuk"

"Shina didalam?"

"dia tidur bersama Keiko.."

"boleh aku melihatnya?"

"tentu saja, ayo"

Sakura dan Hinatapun menuju kamar Keiko diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sakura melihat anaknya tertidur pulas, dan yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata Sakura melihat bekas air mata disudut mata puteranya.

"Shina.."

Sakura memanggil lirih kemudian mendekat dan membelasi puteranya

"apa Shina habis menangis Hinata?"

"itu..eh... sebaiknya kita berbicara diluar saja. Jangan membangunkan Shina juga Keiko"

Sakura mengerti, dan kini mereka duduk diruang tamu.

"apa Sasuke belum pulang?"

Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan

"yah dia akan pulang besok"

"ano.. kami ingin membawa Shina pulang"

"mungkin lebih baik besok saja. Kasihan Shina kalau sampai terbangun"

"Shina-kun.. dia... habis menangis?"

"Shina merasa kesepian dirumah, jadi aku membawanya kemari"

Sakura menunduk, dia merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk bagi Shinaciku. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, kesibukanya sebagai Hokage membuat waktu berkumpul bersama keluarga menjadi kurang. Naruto merasa bersalah, dirinya pernah merasakan apa yang anaknya rasakan sepi, dan selalu sendiri dirumah.

"kami ingin membawanya pulang Hinata, maaf telah merepotkanmu"

"eh.. tapi dia sedang-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto sudah menaiki tangga. Dan dengan sigap dan hati-hati membawa Shinaciku dalam gendonganya.

"kami permisi.."

"tunggu Naruto.. Sakura"

Naruto dan Sakurapun menghentikan langkah kakinya

"aku mengerti kesibukan kalian, tapi jangan sampai membuat Shinaciku merasa kesepian. Aku cuman meminta.. agar Shina diizinkan berada dirumahku, setidaknya sampai kalian pulang. Kasihan dia kalau Cuma sendiri dirumah"

Dan perkataan Hinata berhasil menampar Naruto dan Sakura. Lihatlah Hinata, dia sangat menyayangi dan juga memperhatikan anaknya, sedangkan dirinya? Tak bisa secara langsung memberi perhatian pada puteranya.

"terima kasih Hinata... maaf sudah merepotkan"

"kami permisi Hinata"

Hinatapun memasuki rumahnya, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura pergi menuju kediamanya.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto kini berada dikamar mereka berdua. Mata mereka menerawang melihat langit kamar yang temaram bercahayakan lampu tidur

"apa kita menelantarkan Shina?"

Naruto berkata pelan

"apa Shina selama ini merasa kesepian?"

".."

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun yang dapat Sakura lontarkan, setelah mengamati puteranya yang sedang tertidur dikamar dan kini mereka berdua berada dikamar sendiri.

"apa aku telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Shina?"

"Naru.."

Perkataan serta pernyataan Naruto tentang Shinaciku membuat hati Sakura teriris

"maaf sebagai seorang ibu aku melalaikan tugasku menjaga anak kita"

Kini emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca, Naruto menoleh melihat kearah istrinya

"Sakura.."

"aku harusnya bisa membagi waktu untuk dia. Tanpa aku sadari Shina merasa kesepian"

"tsuma.."

"kalau perlu aku akan berhenti bekerja di RS aku aku-"

"sssttt.."

Naruto menghentikan perkataan istrinya dan melihatnya lamat

"kita yang salah, bukan hanya kau tapi aku juga salah padanya"

Naruto kembali menatap langit kamar

"Shinaciku jarang membicarakan perasaanya, pada hal aku tau dia sangat kesepian. Dia anak yang kuat Sakura, Shinaciku kita anak yang mandiri."

".."

"berhenti dari tanggung jawab pekerjaan kita menurutku bukan solusi yang tepat, tapi kita harus mengatur waktu kita untuk Shina, meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga kecil kita"

".."

"mulai sekarang aku tak akan membuat Shina tumbuh dengan kehilangan kasih sayang dari kita. Setidaknya cukup aku saja yang merasakanya jangan anak kita, dan mulai sekarang aku akan membawanya ke tempat bekerja. Agar dia tau aku menyayanginya"

"dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama anata, aku akan membawanya ke RS. Setidaknya Shina tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi"

"yah, dan kita harus berterima kasih pada Hinata. Hari ini kita harus lebih meluangkan waktu untuk Shinaciku"

"kau benar"

Narutpun mendekap Sakura, mengecup leher jenjang istrinya. Lalu mereka terlelap tidur.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Shina tidak berangkat sekolah. Shinaciku terbangun dikamarnya bukan kamar Keiko. Apa ibu dan ayahnya sudah pulang? Shinacikupun bergegas menuju dapur untuk memastikan hal tersebut.

"ohayou Shina ayo sarapan"

"pagi jagoan kecil ayah, duduk dipangku ayah nak"

Shinaciku menurut, diapun duduk dipangkuan ayahnya

"ayah... ibu"

Sakura tersenyum sambil meletekan makanan dimeja makan Sakura memandangi puteranya

"maaf yah Shina, ibu jarang ada waktu untukmu. Tapi hari ini ibu dan ayah akan mengajak Shina jalan-jalan"

"hari ini Shina ingin pergi kemana sayang?"'

Sakura mendekat dan ikut memeluk puteranya

"maafkan ibu dan juga ayah yang sibuk yah Shina, ibu janji tidak akan membuat Shina merasa kesepian lagi"

Shinaciku menggeleng

"tidak apa-apa ayah dan ibu sibuk"

"eh..?"

"Shina tau ibu bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang, dan juga ayah.."

".."

"ayah bekerja keras untuk membangun desa, dan melindungi desa. Shina tidak akan egois untuk meminta kalian selalu ada untuk Shina"

Naruto dan Sakura sontak terdiam mendengar penuturan dari anaknya

"cuman Shina ingin.. ayah dan ibu menyisihkan waktu sebentar seperti sekarang. Shina sudah bahagia"

"anaku.."

Sakura memeluk puteranya. Juga Naruto. Air matanya menetes, Shinaciku sudah berfikiran dewasa, bahkan mengerti kesibukan orang tuanya.

"Shina rindu ayah.. juga ibu"

"ayah dan ibu juga merindukanmu sayang"

Shina merasa hangat dan nyaman saat dipeluk kedua orang tuanya. tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain berkumpul dengan orang tuanya sendiri, merekapun sarapan dengan canda tawa. dan hari ini Shinaciku menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto dan Sakura orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI..**


End file.
